starwarsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Otherspace
Otherspace, to publikacja zawierająca przygodę do gry fabularnej Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (WEG) wydawanej przez West End Games (nr 40018). Podręcznik wydano w 1989 roku i jego autorem jest Bill Slavicsek. Przygody (Adventures) SWRPG wewnątrz: *Otherspace Zawartość *Introduction **In This Adventure **Adventure Materials ***Difficulty Numbers and Game Balance **Adventure Background **Recent Events **The Main NPCs ***Bane Nothos ***Grand Moff Ravik ***Celis Mott ***Zardra ***EL-434 ***Ber'asco ***Charon *Episode One - The TIE Armada **Summary **Start Adventure **TIE Attack **Fighting the TIEs ***Combat Round 1 ***Combat Round 2 ***Combat Round 5 ***Combat Round 6 ***Combat Round 7, 8, 9 ***Combat Round 10 ***Combat Round 13+ **Fleeing the Battle **Surrender **Captured! **The Jump **Otherspace *Episode Two - Celestial Found **Summary **Examining the Rebels' Ship **Checking the Hyperdrive **Checking the Sublight Engines **Examining the Nav Computer **Attempting a Sensor Sweep **Using the Subspace Radio **The Nebula **Exploring Celestial **Celestial Room Descriptions ***Upper Airlock ***Rec Room ***Galley ***The Engine Room ***Tech Shop ***Medical Bay ***Crew Quarters ***The Bridge ***Communications Station ***Captain's Office ***Captain's Quarters ***Storage ***Detainment Cells ****Cell C ****Cell D ***Loading Area and Lower Docking Platform ***Guard Station ***Guards' Quarters ***Sensor Suite Station **The Next Step *Episode Three - Desolate Awaits **Summary **The Sea of Dead Ships **Entering a Wreck **Entering the Unknown Ship **Platform One Encounters and Events ***The Connecting Ramp ***The Great Hall ***The Groving Chamber ***Event One: The Fate of Captain Gryphon ***The Overlook ***Event Two: The Mad Pirate ***Cargo Hold ***Mists of Death ***Event Three: The Death Mist Cards ***The Way Up *Episode Four - Heart of Darkness **Summary **Platform Two Encounters and Events ***Vehicle Bay ***Hangar Decks ***Computer Room ***Chamber of Armor ***Event Four: Charon Attack ***Chamber of Nutrients ***Event Five: Waste Conversion ***The Fuel Pods ***Ber'asco's Holopark ***The Living Hall ***Event Six: Bane Nothos Appears ***The Crawltube *Episode Five - The Great Contest **Summary **Platform Three Encounters and Events ***Food Storage Pods ***The New Engine ***Hall of Contests ***Event Seven: The Great Contest ***The Constructs ****Obstruction ****Entanglement ****Shield ****Charon Bioscientists ****EL-434 ****Zardra ****Construct Chamber ****Chamber of Sleep ***Event Eight: The Charon Awake *Episode Six - Into the Nest **Summary **Platform Four Encounters and Events ***The Ship's Brain ***The Altar of Death ***Event Nine: The Cathorn ***The Living Computer ***The Nest ***Event 10: Grand Moffs' Gambit ***Event 11: Meeting Ber'asco *Episode Seven - Back to Realspace **Summary **Escaping Desolate **Returning to the Rebels' Ship **What Happened to Zardra? **Putting it all Back Together **The Charon Starfighters **Realspace or Bust! **Rewards *Pullout Section **Otherspace Adventure Script *The Roleplaying Game Rules Upgrade Tabele, schematy, dane techniczne, wytyczne: *Rebel Modified Short Hauler - dane statku *TIE/In Starfighter - dane myśliwca *Otherspace *The Alien Vessel Desolate *Red Mist Scene Cards *Gamemaster Map: Celestial *Charon History and Beliefs *Hall of Contests - schemat *Gamemaster Map: Desolate *Bane Nothos - dane postaci *Zardra - dane postaci *Celis Mott - dane postaci *Charon Bioscientists - dane typowego wojownika *EL-434 - dane droida (Assassin Droid) *Grand Moff Ravik - dane postaci *Charon Warriors - dane typowego wojownika *Ber'asco - dane postaci *Stun Damage *Medpacs *Death Mist Effect Chart *Darkness on the Battlefield *Charon Battle Armor - dane sprzętu *Floating Globs - dane *Guidelines for Combined Actions *C1 (The Weaver) - dane *C2 (Shootcrawlers) - dane *C3 (Shootcrawlers) - dane *C4 (Jumpers) - dane *C5 (Jumpers) - dane *Falling Inside Desolate *C6 (The Gatebeast) - dane *The Cathorn - dane *The Nest Grave *Brain Tendrils - dane *Charon Starfighter - dane statku *Star Wars Charts and Tables Upgrade *Desolate - Schemat Wewnętrzne materiały fabularne *Read Aloud *Cut-Away to Star Destroyer Bridge *Celestial's Tale 1: Imperial Escape *Celestial's Tale 2: Exodus *Celestial's Tale 3: Probe *Cut-Away to Desolate *Cut-Away to Ber'asco *Cut-Away to Otherspace Credits *design: Bill Slavicsek *development & editing: Greg Gorden *development assistance: C. J. Tramontana *art direction: Stephen Crane *graphics: Bernadette Cahill, Rich Hawran, Sharon Wyckoff *cover and interior art: Jeff Dee *map art: Stephen Crane *production: Steve Porpora *rules upgrade: Greg Gorden, Bill Slavicsek Kategoria:Star Wars - The Roleplaying Game (WEG)